<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Destino o casualidad? by Tsuki_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053503">¿Destino o casualidad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_996/pseuds/Tsuki_996'>Tsuki_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The songs of Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_996/pseuds/Tsuki_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido, y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos. Él lo miró, Harry contestó con un suspiro<br/>Y el universo (por una vez misericordioso) conspiró para abrazarlos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The songs of Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Destino o casualidad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basada en la canción 'Destino o Casualidad' de Melendi ft. Ha*Ash<br/>Este one-shot forma parte de mi colección 'The song of us' y por tanto, está inspirado en el maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling, todos los personajes le pertenecen. </p><p>Aclaraciones: uno o dos años tras la guerra. Seguimos el canon a excepción del epílogo.<br/>Sabor dulce.<br/>Contenido Sexual medio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Lumos</b>
  </em>
</p><p>-Oh no- la cara de Ron se tornó de un blanco tan pálido que Harry recordó el día en que estuvo vomitando caracoles toda una tarde.</p><p>-¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry acercándose a ver el periódico que su amigo sujetaba en sus manos con una autentica expresión de terror.</p><p>-Harry, dime que esto no esta sucediendo, dime que es una pesadilla- Harry acomodó sus lentes para examinar la nota con mayor detención.</p><p>-Chudley Cannons más oscuros que nunca- leyó en el gran titular de la noticia y tuvo que chasquear la lengua al distinguir la odiosa prosa de Skeeter entre líneas -. Cualquiera pensaría que el equipo naranja se había hundido en sus tiempos más sombríos luego de mantenerse en los últimos lugares de la liga por casi quince años seguidos, sin embargo, aquello solo parecía ser el principio de lo que será de seguro una estrepitosa caída para sus fans. El equipo ha decido comenzar a enlistar mortífagos entre sus líneas, su más reciente adquisición debe demostrar lo desesperados que están o lo corto de galeones. El rumor que corre es que el nuevo buscador que ha firmado contrato con el equipo es nada más y nada menos que el antiguo seguidor del señor oscuro Draco Malfoy".</p><p>-Entonces cierto, no leí el nombre mal- suspiró Ron con tono trágico.</p><p>-¿Malfoy buscador de los Chudley?- saltó Ginny de su asiento con la clara intención de arrebatarle el periódico a su hermano. Harry logró apartarse a tiempo -Merlín, realmente deben estar desesperados.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre?- Hermione intentó unirse a la conversación saliendo de su pequeño trance auto inducido de lectura.</p><p>-Malfoy es el nuevo buscador de los Chudley- repitió Harry con una mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de enojo que no sabía muy bien de donde provenía.</p><p>-¿En serio?- Hermione dedujo que probablemente era cierto porque su novio se veía realmente muy enfermo -Ron ¿estás bien?</p><p>-No, siento que han puesto mi corazón dentro de una liquidora- respondió el chico con la mirada perdida.</p><p>-Licuadora Ron- le corrigió Hermione</p><p>-Lo que sea.</p><p>-No te preocupes Ron, pateare su trasero en el primer partido que tenga contra ellos. Ya lo verás, con algo de suerte haremos que una bludger le de al hurón y lo incapacite permanentemente.</p><p>-¡Ginny!- le reprimieron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Un rubor subió a las mejillas Harry cuando sus tres amigos le miraron con tono sospechoso.</p><p>-¿Qué? No es bueno desear el mal de aquella forma- se excusó intentando regresar a la lectura maldiciones antiguas en ruinas del amazonas.</p><p>-Es Malfoy- argumentó Ginny con mirada de "desearle mal es lo que hacemos con él"</p><p>-No es razón para desearle una bludger o incapacidad permanente- contestó Harry con un tono ligeramente más áspero del que pretendía originalmente -¿No deberías mostrar una actitud de sana competencia o incluso apoyarlo? Hace un mes no parabas de despotricar que demandarías a Skeeter por escribir aquella nota sobre que te habían enlistado en las arpías solo por ser la exnovia del elegido.</p><p>-¡Hey eso es completamente diferente! ¡Malfoy si es un exmortífago!- el estómago de Harry dio un pequeño tirón y Ginny sintió que quizás había traspasado un de los límites invisibles que Harry había comenzado a trazar desde hace algún tiempo con todos ellos -De todas formas, Malfoy apenas puede ser considerado como competencia, no recuerdo un solo partido donde consiguiera la snitch.</p><p>-No se si eso me consuela o me deprime más- comentó Ron que lentamente comenzaba a recuperar algo de color.</p><p>-Malfoy atrapó muchas veces la snitch, como esa vez en el partido de noviembre de tercer año contra Hufflepuff, o en quinto contra Ravenclaw. ¿Recuerdan ese partido en segundo año también contra Ravenclaw? en esa ocasión estuvo buenísimo- nuevamente sus amigos lo observaron con sorpresa -¿Qué? Realmente voló muy bien en ese partido y atrapó la snitch muy de sorpresa cayendo en picada y asustando al buscador que venía desde los anillos.</p><p>-No sabía que seguías el desempeño deportivo de Malfoy con tanto ahínco Harry- mencionó Hermione con una mirada que Harry no supo como interpretar.</p><p>-Bueno... era mi rival, Oliver decía que había que estar informados sobre nuestros contrincantes.</p><p>No hubo más charla sobre quidditch ese día, pero Harry sintió varias veces sobre él la mirada escrutadora de su mejor amiga.</p><p>.....................................................................</p><p>-Les advertí que esto pasaría- sentenció Draco masajeando sus cienes para evitar la migraña que ya sentía llegar -.No lo tome a mal, agradezco que hayan puesto su fe en mí, pero les dije que mi contratación sería mala publicidad.</p><p>-Señor Malfoy, no tal cosa como la mala publicidad- respondió el director del plantel con una sonrisa -No lo hemos llamado por la nota de El profeta.</p><p>-¿ah no?- preguntó con curiosidad</p><p>-No. Le hemos llamado para presentarle al resto del equipo, como estaba agendado- respondió el hombre con calma.</p><p>Draco sintió la presión de la migraña retroceder y el alivio recorrer su cuerpo.</p><p>-Como sabe señor Malfoy, en el equipo tenemos mucha tolerancia respecto a su situación. Entendemos que era menor cuando todo ocurrió y además los tribunales le exculparon por completo. Así que no debe preocuparse por el plantel ni por el equipo técnico que de eso me encargo yo- Draco asintió con su acostumbrado gesto impasivo -. No obstante, la relación con el equipo es fundamental y con eso me temo no puedo ayudarle. Debo pedirle que sea paciente con sus compañeros y encuentre formas de... llevarse bien con ellos.</p><p>Draco volvió a asentir porque de todas formas aquello se lo esperaba. El mundo había quedado muy resentido contra todo aquel que hubiese salido de Slytherin en los últimos años y, por supuesto, la cosa se ponía mucho más tensa cuando llevabas de forma permanente la marca del maníaco genocida del siglo en el brazo.</p><p>Esa primera reunión con el equipo fue tensa, los dos bateadores lo miraban con recelo, el guardián con bastante aprensión y finalmente el grupo de cazadores compuesto por dos chicas un par de años mayor que él y el un hombre que ya estaba cerca de su retiro simplemente pasaron de su presencia.</p><p>La primera semana de entrenamiento fue un completo fracaso, lo bueno es que la posición de buscador era un puesto bastante pasivo dentro de la partida. Pero la poca interacción con el resto de los jugadores hacía que todo fuese bastante aburrido para Draco y su aburrimiento se reflejaba en que sus habilidades para encontrar y atrapar la snitch se veían bastante afectadas.</p><p>Los técnicos eran muchísimo más tratables, el entrenador lo hacía trabajar duro en los ejercicios fuera de la escoba y los sanadores particulares que lo supervisaban cuidaban muy de su alimentación y de su musculatura frecuentemente adolorida. Fue durante la segunda semana de entrenamiento cuando Elías, el cazador por retirarse se sentó junto a él a la hora del almuerzo. El hombre no puso tema de conversación y Draco no quiso presionarlo. Al siguiente día Elías susurró un "pensé que Slytherin seguiría teniendo jugadores entretenidos en estos años" cuando se cruzó con Draco camino al gimnasio. Esa noche se la pasó pensando en cómo podría no ser simplemente otro buscador en la larga lista de jugadores de quidditch.</p><p>Había escogido aquella profesión porque el quidditch le gustaba. Pero también porque cuando veía lo difícil que lo tuvo Pansy para encontrar trabajo, cuando escuchaba a Theo quejándose del trato que le daban en el ministerio o a Daphne contar las historias de Astoria sobre el bullying hacia todos los Slytherin en Hogwarts, en aquellos momentos Draco sentía la necesidad de reivindicar la reputación de su casa.</p><p>Esa noche tomó su primera decisión importante, llamó a una elfina y le solicitó la última edición de El profeta. Fue un tanto difícil y le tomó varias horas de estudio, pero finalmente encontró un par de apartamentos que parecían lo suficientemente cómodos como para lanzarse a la independencia. Si quería reivindicar a Slytherin, necesitaba nuevos aires y Malfoy Manor no tenía ninguna nueva perspectiva para ofrecerle.</p><p>Le tomó otra semana más y muchas charlas con el equipo técnico y con el plantel averiguar sobre sus compañeros. Elías había salido de Slytherin tal como lo sospechaba. Claire había egresado desde Ravenclaw y Maddie había estudiado en Beauxbatons. John y Richie, los bateadores eran de Gryffindor y Luca, el guardián, de Hufflepuf.</p><p>El grupo de cazadores fue no muy difícil, un poco e francés aquí y allá, preguntas sobre la época de esplendor de los Chudley para Elías y un interesante y extraño tomo de la historia de quidditch de Ravenclaw (que Draco había "tomado prestado" de la biblioteca de su padre) fueron suficiente como para mejorar su relación con esa parte del equipo. De un día a otro Draco se vio integrado en rutinas de ejercicio, ya no tenía que elongar solo y también podía entrenar su velocidad y agilidad volando al a par con los cazadores mientras hacia como que seguía la snitch.</p><p>En una de esas ocasiones Richie le soltó un "deja de volar tan cerca de ellos, tienen tanto miedo de no botarte de la escoba que no anotan goles". </p><p>Así había comenzado, Draco se había mudado muy cerca del campo de entrenamiento así que por las noches, cuando ya todos se habían marchado a casa, usaba un par de hechizos anti-caída y entrenaba su equilibrio en la escoba.</p><p>Un mes después y su equipo parecía volver a odiarle, pero esta vez porque parecía hacer su trabajo demasiado bien. Draco volaba más rápido de John y de una forma más sigilosa de Maddie. Se colaba entre ellos, los asustaba en los momentos menos esperados y distraía a Luca para que los goles pasaran por los anillos como si fuera un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla.</p><p>Era un odio que se expresaba en forma divertida, solían dejarle bromas fuera de la ducha ya que Draco había tomado la precaución de no bañarse con sus compañeros para evitar que viesen la marca. Habían puentes de confianza que aún no cruzaban.</p><p>En general su vida marchaba bien, tranquila, animada pero un tanto monótona. Era del entrenamiento a casa y de casa al entrenamiento. Pansy no dejaba de repetírselo "tienes que salir más", "eres joven Draco", "alócate un poco", "¡Por  amor a Morgana es viernes!" eran solo alguna de las frases recurrentes de su amiga.</p><p>¿Fiestas justo antes de su debut como deportista profesional? Pansy tenía que estar delirando.</p><p>Sin embargo, un día se sintió particularmente solo. Ese día Richie se había ausentado y nadie en el equipo había soltado una sola palabra. Elías negó en silencio cuando Draco se acercó para almorzar.</p><p>Más tarde, el director del plantel se acercaría para decirle que los aurores habían encontrado a un familiar desaparecido de Richie. Asesinado por mortífagos por defender a su prometida nacida de muggles. Bueno, habían encontrado <em>partes</em> del familiar de Richie.</p><p>Ese día se apareció frente al lugar donde solía estar Borgin y Burkes, estuvo plantado ahí mirando los vidrios llenos de polvo y telarañas por un largo rato. Era una ceremonia que repetía cada vez que la guerra lo azotaba. Le recordaba que su futuro dependía únicamente de sus decisiones, aunque en su pasado no siempre estas hubiesen sido las correctas. Habría estado ahí por más tiempo si no fuese porque sintió el flash de una cámara.</p><p>"Demonios, no ahora, no aquí" pensó ocultando aún más su rostro entre su abrigo.</p><p>No era bueno que le fotografiaran tan cerca del inicio de temporada en el callejón Knockturn. Skeeter haría mucho dinero escribiendo que los Chudley habían contratado a un exmortífago que seguía metido en los barrios bajos de la sociedad mágica.</p><p>Necesitaba una salida, pero no podía desaparecerse ahí, tendría que sacar su varita y si sacaba su varita confirmaría su identidad. Necesitaba ocultarse. Necesitaba despistarlos.</p><p>"Pansy" susurró en su mente.</p><p>.........................................</p><p>-Veamos, ya tengo el doxycida, la pimentónica, creo que solo me falta el ungüento para quemaduras y la poción embellecedora de Mione- dijo Harry buscando entre las gavetas de la trastienda de Slug &amp; Jigger.</p><p>Era algo frecuente encontrar a Harry ahí. Como rompe maldiciones errante debía estar preparado para afrontar situaciones peliagudas y comprar en el callejón Diagon era a veces bastante engorroso con toda la gente siguiéndole de un lado a otro. Así que, por ser cliente frecuente, el señor Jigger le tenia permitida la entrada a la trastienda.</p><p>Harry se entretenía bastante en aquel lugar, ahora sabía que su falta de entusiasmo por el mundo de las pociones se debía exclusivamente a su desazón con Snape. Era una pena que su entretención se viese recientemente interrumpida por la nueva ayudante de la tienda. </p><p>No era que la chica lo molestará, ni que lo acosara. Su actitud si era un poco mh... bueno, áspera pero Harry no esperaría nada distinto.</p><p>La campanilla de la puerta principal soltó su habitual trinar y menos de un segundo después la voz de Pansy Parkinson soltó un monótono y aburrido "Bienvenido a Slug y Jigger en qué puedo ayudarlo".</p><p>Parkinson era como una pequeña espina en el meñique, pero de vez en cuando era agradable y había ayudado a Harry un montón de veces con las pociones e insumos que requería. No podía odiarla y ya, como en los viejos tiempos. Especialmente porque sabía lo difícil que era encontrar trabajo para muchos slytherin hoy en día.</p><p>Un pequeño gritillo agudo sobresaltó a Harry que no se asustó simplemente porque convivir con Hermione y Ginny lo había entrenado en el sutil arte de distinguir entre chillidos de alegría y chillidos de "voy a matar a mi novio la próxima vez que le vea". A veces Ginny soltaba tantos de esos últimos que Harry sentía pena por el pobre de Neville.</p><p>"Ah... al fin te encuentro" pensó tomando entre sus manos el ungüento para quemaduras, ahora solo faltaba la poción para su amiga.</p><p>Escuchó a las voces intercambiar un par de palabras que no comprendió realmente, agudizó el oído y entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba husmeando... de nuevo. Reprimió su innata curiosidad y continuó buscando la poción que le faltaba. </p><p>Tenía que estar cerca, Parkinson había ordenado las pociones en un código de colores que Harry no entendía del todo bien. Iba por el susodicho "amarillo pato", el "verde lima" de la poción embellecedora no podía estar demasiado lejos.</p><p>Un revuelo, un par de pasos rápidos, el sonido de alguien trastabillando para entrar por la pequeña puertecilla que daba a la trastienda y el sonido de frascos cayendo al suelo. Harry miró y se encontró con la mirada afilada de Pansy.</p><p>-No se vayan a matar ustedes dos y sobre todo no vayan a romper nada, luego me lo descuentan- amenazó antes de desaparecer por la puerta camino a la tienda sin darle tiempo a Harry de contestar nada.</p><p>-¿Malfoy?- preguntó desconcertado. Draco lo miró con el miedo calcado en el rostro y le indicó que no hiciera ruido.</p><p>-Si esos reporteros me atrapan estoy muerto- susurró mirando al frente de la tienda por la pequeña apertura que quedaba en la puertecilla.</p><p>-Oh... ya entiendo- Harry se alzó de brazos y continuó la búsqueda de lo que sería su última compra. Si los reporteros estaban en Diagon sería mejor ir directo a Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Para su mala suerte, los minutos pasaban, su poción no aparecía y Malfoy apenas se había movido.</p><p>-Si te quedas cerca de la puerta es más probable que te encuentren, confía en Parkinson que tiene experiencia lidiando con personas incordiosas- Malfoy frunció el ceño y lentamente se separó de la puertecilla.</p><p>-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó hosco.</p><p>-Poción embellecedora- Malfoy soltó un pequeño resoplo y se acercó en su dirección con ese andar que parecía finamente estudiado. Harry siempre había pensado que el jodido hurón se movía más bien como un felino.</p><p>-Sabes que no hace milagros ¿verdad cara-rajada?- los ojos de Harry soltaron una chispa y tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que estaba de invitado en una trastienda, que Parkinson no lo dejaría entrar de nuevo si hacía un escándalo exponiendo a su amigo y por sobre todo, se recordó que ya no era un crio de 14 años en los jardines de Hogwarts.</p><p>-Es para Hermione- respondió reprimiendo su tono hostil.</p><p>-¿cambiaste de novia?- cuestionó el rubio con burla.</p><p>Vale, él ya no era un crio de 14 años en Hogwarts pero el jodido imbécil no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.</p><p>-Malfoy, por qué no dejas de comportarte como el dolor en el culo que siempre has sido y me ayudas a encontrar la puñetera poción para poder marcharme.</p><p>-¿Qué gano yo a cambio?- preguntó apoyándose en una estantería cercana.</p><p>-Mi respeto- Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró de arriba a abajo. Entonces, simplemente estiró el brazo hacia su derecha y tomó la poción sin siquiera mirarla.</p><p>-Ten, Pansy las deja aquí arriba porque si Jigger no las encuentra vende menos y ella puede quedarse con algunas- Harry atrapó la botella en el aire de forma automática.</p><p>-Gracias- respondió buscando entre sus bolsillos el dinero para dejarle a Parkinson.</p><p>-Con que... eres rompemaldiciones- comentó el slytherin con la obvia intención de apaciguar el silencio.</p><p>-Ser auror no era tan divertido como lo pintaban- respondió con simpleza -Por otro lado, ser rompe-maldiciones me permite salir muchísimo más del Reino Unido. Ya sabes, ver nuevos lugares, conocer nuevas personas. Es agradable que no me reconozcan de las fotografías en el periódico de la mañana. </p><p>-¿Eres errante? Pansy no mencionó que fueses errante.</p><p>-¿Hablas mucho con Parkinson sobre mi?- cuestionó esta vez Harry con un tono divertido.</p><p>-No, ya sabes. Conversaciones banales, tipo cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo- Harry asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería, por fin encontró el dinero y lo dejó sobre el mesón en su lugar acostumbrado.</p><p>-Tengo que irme ya, dile a Parkinson que se quede con el cambio. Hey, por cierto, felicitaciones por tu puesto como buscador.</p><p>-Gracias, creo que eres el primero en felicitarme- reflexionó Draco con una media sonrisa. Harry se detuvo procesando las palabras. </p><p>-¿Tus padres? ¿Pansy?- preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo.</p><p>-Si eh... aparte de ellos.</p><p>-Ah, claro- reflexionó un poco avergonzado -Ron no estaba muy contento, pero no sé si estaba más desencantado por que te dieran un puesto a ti de entre todas las personas en su equipo favorito o por su férrea idea de que eres un buscador deplorable <em>para</em> su equipo favorito- el rostro de Draco se llenó de molestia y Harry comprendió inmediatamente su pobre elección de palabras -En mi opinión personal, creo que a los Chudley podría irles no tan mal este año, me refiero a que.. no todo el peso puede estar en un jugador y tú no lo haces mal, es decir, no eres malo, agh...¿por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?- la sonrisa maliciosa de Malfoy no le dio un buen augurio.</p><p>-Descuida Potter, siempre he sabido que eres algo lerdo ¿hablas mucho sobre mi con la comdreja?</p><p>-No demasiado, ya sabes conversaciones banales tipo qué dice hoy el profeta que sea medianamente verdad- Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro otorgándole aquel punto. </p><p>-Escucha, ya que has sido el primero en felicitarme y considerando que si fui <em>un tanto</em> insufrible durante la escuela, supongo que tengo una especie de deuda contigo ¿entradas para el primer partido quizás?</p><p>-Ahhh... parto la próxima semana a Brazil por trabajo, estaré allá un mes o dos... pero seguro, si estoy en casa iré a verlos- Draco asintió, enviare a una lechuza para confirmar si estarás por esas fechas.</p><p>-Genial, le diré a Hermione que te de una respuesta en caso de que no esté.</p><p>-¿vive contigo?</p><p>-Todo gryffindor vive conmigo- respondió Harry rodando los ojos – a la casa le faltaba algo de vida, yo me la paso viajando y los chicos necesitaban algo céntrico.</p><p>-¿los chicos?</p><p>-Hermione y Ron, Ginny y Neville, Seamus, Luna también estuvo viviendo un tiempo con nosotros.</p><p>-Mi tía Walburga te asesinaría.</p><p>-Su retrato lo intenta de vez en cuando- confesó sacandole a Draco una nueva sonrisa -En fin Malfoy, tengo que irme, te veo luego.</p><p>-¿Te veo luego? Potter, despídete como la gente- gruñó -Ten una buena tarde- dijo extendiendo su mano.</p><p>-Emh, claro, tú también- respondió Harry juntando sus palmas en un agarre que de un momento a otro le hizo sentir que sus dedos comenzarían a sudar.</p><p>...............................................</p><p>Había sido una mera casualidad, encontrarse en aquella bodega de pociones con Potter. Pero era una casualidad que de cierta forma le había devuelto el ánimo ese día. </p><p>Aquella tarde visitó a sus padres, Lucius estuvo un poco reticente y alegó que toda la información que tenía la había entregado al ministerio. Aún así le prometió a Draco que haría lo posible por averiguar qué había pasado con el familiar de Richie y con su prometida.</p><p>Volvió a su apartamento con esperanzas renovadas. Esas ultimas semanas entrenó al pie de la letra, siguió su dieta de forma estricta a pesar de que aún no dominaba el arte de la cocina lo cual implicaba que su cena no era demasiado apetitosa. Le dio el espacio a sus compañeros que obviamente le pedían y aprovecho su soledad para estudiar las tácticas de sus contrincantes.</p><p>Dos días antes de su primer partido envió las entradas a Potter con su lechuza. Recibió la respuesta de Granger diciéndole que Harry seguía de viaje y no podría asistir y que si no le molestaba le ofrecería las entradas a Weasley. Respondió con un cortes "la platea de los Chudley siempre esta abierta para sus fanáticos"</p><p>Al día siguiente recibió correspondencia de su padre y con el corazón en la mano camino lentamente hacia el complejo deportivo.</p><p>-Richie... ¿puedes darme unos segundos?- el hombre le observó con cuidado y John tuvo la clara intención de interponerse entre ellos. Pero Richie asintió antes de que su compañero lo lograra.</p><p>-Siento mucho lo que paso con tu primo- dijo Draco cuando estuvieron ya apartados de todo aquel que pudiese escucharlos. Richie tuvo la intención de contestar pero Draco alcanzó a detenerle con un gesto de su mano -Escucha, se que nada va a compensar su pérdida y sé que yo y mi familia tomamos malas decisiones en el pasado. Decisiones de las que me arrepiento cada día. Estoy aquí porque quiero mostrarle al mundo que no soy esa persona y que los Slytherin no tienen la culpa de que ese homicida le diera tan mala reputación a nuestra casa. Sé que es muy poco consuelo, pero reuní estos papeles que espero le den algo de consuelo a tu familia. No es nada que el ministerio no tenga en versión original, mi padre guardo copias, pero supongo que para ellos son papeles dentro de torres de papeles y para ustedes pueden hacer la diferencia.</p><p>-¿Qué son?- preguntó Richie con sospecha.</p><p>-Cartas de tu primo, para sus familiares, las escribió mientras estuvo en custodia. Algunos carroñeros les decían a los prisioneros que tenían permitido escribir cartas, era una forma de ver si tenían información valiosa.</p><p>-El ministerio dijo que tenían cartas de Malcom, pero dijeron que tardarían meses en revisarlas para ver si contienen información importante.</p><p>-No quiero meterme en problemas con el ministerio, pero estoy en deber de entregarte estas copias. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y de todas formas no deberían estar en la mansión.</p><p>Richie lo observó por largos segundos antes de recibir el paquete. Luego formó una media sonrisa con nostalgia y el dolor que solo aquellos tocados por la guerra tenían en sus ojos.</p><p>-Gracias Malfoy, significa mucho. En verdad espero que logres tu objetivo, quiero estar ahí para verlo... compañero- Draco asintió intentando reflejar su conmoción por aquellas palabras de la forma menos patética posible -. Por cierto no te preocupes del ministerio, jamás sabrán que recibí esto de ti.</p><p>Al día siguiente Richie fue el primero en alzarlo por los aires cuando ganaron el partido contra los Appleby Arrows con un puntaje de 340-160 a su favor y Draco no vio ninguna cara cocida entre el publico de la platea. </p><p>...........................................</p><p>Seis meses habían pasado y Harry no se explicaba cómo medio año se le había escurrido entre los dedos, primero el encargo del amazonas que le había tomado dos meses y algo más. Luego el asunto de Gringotts en Polonia otro mes, y finalmente el maldito lío con los inefables que le había tenido en Irlanda el resto del tiempo. Se sentía con la furiosa necesidad de encerrarse en su dormitorio en Grimmauld Place y no salir de ahí por las siguientes siete semanas.</p><p>Pero no, eran principios de Diciembre y la señora Weasley lo había arrastrado a hacer compras navideñas argumentando que luego no las haría por el tumulto en el callejón. Lo bueno de esas salidas esporádicas era la comida. Molly siempre lo llevaba a cenar a su hogar después de pasear y ya sin sus hijos viviendo en la madriguera Harry se podía dedicar a observarla en la cocina en aquel delicado balance que era la magia culinaria de Molly Weasley.</p><p>Estaba en aquel tranquilo y pacífico trance de observación cuando una gran lechuza entró por la ventana con un vuelo elegante. El ave sobrevoló un par de veces la habitación y entonces se decidió por posarse en el respaldo de la silla a un lado de Harry.</p><p>-Hola- saludo Harry admirando el plumaje de la criatura -, con que te llamas Adhara comentó al leer la placa que colgaba en el cuello del ave -. Soy Harry.</p><p>El ave lo ladeó la cabeza como diciéndole que aquello ya lo sabía y a continuación dejó caer la carta que llevaba en su pico.</p><p>-Creo que te mereces una golosina- dijo poniéndose en pie con bastante ánimo para buscar el paquete de comida para lechuzas que solían guardar en el salón. El ave volvió a rotar la cabeza confundida, simplemente alzó el vuelo y desapareció por donde había llegado.</p><p>-Oh Harry querido, esa era una lechuza del alba, las entrenan de muy pequeñas. No recibirán comida si no es de la boca de su amo- explicó Molly con su mirada comprensiva. Harry respondió con un simple "ya veo", sintiendo por millonésima vez en su vida que era un extraño en su propio mundo. </p><p>Tomó la carta y se sorprendió al distinguir en ella el sello de los Malfoy. Algo en su interior dio un brinco y tuvo que apresurarse para descubrir el contenido.</p><p>"Potter,</p><p>Esta es la última vez que te envío entradas. Si no quieres venir es cosa tuya pero realmente me gustaría que vieras como barro el suelo con tu exnovia.</p><p>Ten una buena tarde,</p><p>D. Malfoy</p><p>PD: te iba a enviar como siempre tres entradas pero Pansy dijo que sería un desperdicio porque seguramente no irás y porque además la comadreja menor también puede conseguirles entradas así que tuve que darle dos a ella. No puedes argumentar contra esa lógica"</p><p>Adjunta a la pequeña nota venía una entrada para el partido entre los Chudley Cannons y las Arpías el siguiente fin de semana.</p><p>-¿Entradas para el juego?- cuestiono Molly llena de curiosidad -Oh vaya, para la platea VIP de los Chudley, George estará celoso.</p><p>-¿en serio? Pensé que a George le gustaban más los wasp.</p><p>-Esta temporada los Chudley han jugado muy bien, supongo que han revivido su amor de la infancia.</p><p>-¿Qué tan bien?</p><p>-Oh, mucho. Veinte puntos más y quedarán en el segundo lugar sobre las arpías. Las finales estarán apretadísimas cuando vuelvan a jugar en Marzo.</p><p>Harry contuvo una sonrisa y las ganas de correr a buscar una pluma y pergamino. Ciertamente, ya no tenía ánimos de encerrarse por siete semanas en su habitación. </p><p>.................................................</p><p>-No creo que vaya- dijo Blaise recostado en sillón del apartamento de Draco.</p><p>-¡Blaise!- le reprendió Pansy que disfrutaba de un caldero de chocolate traído directamente desde Hogsmade por su novio -Irá, es lo que le escribió a Draco y Potter es demasiado Gryffindor como para mentir.</p><p>Draco intentaba camuflarlo, pero en su interior se estaba comiendo las uñas por el nerviosismo.</p><p>-Te doy 20 galeones a que no va a aparecer- repitió Blaise.</p><p>-¡No tengo 20 galeones para apostar! esta semana Jigger me descontó 50 galeones por descubrir mi trampa con las pociones embellecedoras.</p><p>-Te advertí que eso te pasaría la cuenta- la sermoneo Zabinni. De todas formas toma la apuesta, si pierdes podré reírme de ti y si es necesario te "prestare" esos 20 galeones para que me pagues.</p><p>-Son dos criaturas detestables- dijo Draco rompiendo su muy prolongado silencio.</p><p>-Claro que si cariño, por eso somos tus mejores amigos- respondió Pansy besando su mejilla -Irá Draco, no te preocupes- le animó -Irá y podrás cogértelo de una buena vez.</p><p>-¡Pans!- exclamaron los dos chicos en unísono.</p><p>-¿Qué?- reclamó la chica alzándose de hombros -oh vamos. Draco eres mi mejor amigo, a mi no me vienes con estupideces. Siempre has tenido esta especie de fascinación con Potter. Tienes tanta vibra gay acumulada por ese idiota que casi se la pegas a Blaise.</p><p>-¡¿Yo con Potter?!- exclamó con el aludido escándalo.</p><p>-La verdad amor, te imagino más con Weasley.</p><p>-Draco, recuérdame qué hice para enamorarme de este monstruo- rogó el chico volviendo a tenderse sobre el sofá con gesto dramático.</p><p>-Quizás te dio amortentia mezclada con los canelones de cuatro quesos que servían en el gran comedor, sólo tu los comías.</p><p>-Están exagerando- dijo Pansy volviendo su atención a su golosina -No gastaría amortentia en Blaise, la botella ronda los 80 galeones. En ese caso habría apuntado a conquistar Potter directamente.</p><p>-¡Oye!- Draco no pudo reprimir el grito cargado de reproche.</p><p>-Tranquilo Draco, no te pongas celoso. No estoy interesada en gastar mi energía en alguien que es obviamente tan gay como tú.</p><p>-¿Potter gay?- Pansy rodó los ojos ante la pregunta abiertamente sosa de su novio.</p><p>-Amor, se llama farándula, ponte al corriente- contestó la chica lanzándole la ultima publicación de corazón de bruja.</p><p>Blaise tiró la revista lejos de él de inmediato. Draco por su parte espero a que sus amigos se marcharan para tomarla entre sus manos y estudiarla a fondo. </p><p>.................................................</p><p>Finalmente, Harry terminó comprando una entrada adicional para la platea VIP de los Chudley Cannons e invitó a George a ver el partido con él. Ronald había sido lo suficientemente orgulloso como para declinar su oferta. Por un momento, Harry lo vio titubear pero la mirada punzante de su hermana menor lo había convencido de tomar las entradas que ella le ofrecía.</p><p>-De todas formas, nos veremos tras el partido compañero- le dijo alzándose de hombros. Hermione por esa vez estuvo de lado de Ron.</p><p>-Oh Harry, en verdad es una pena que te perdieras la mitad de la temporada. Ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine que diría esto, pero Malfoy es un maldito genio- dijo George caminando a su lado.</p><p>-¿Ah si?- preguntó  mientras avanzan por las gradas del estadio.</p><p>-Ya lo verás, Ron no lo va a admitir jamás pero él tambien piensa que Malfoy es genial. No sé por qué no jugaba así en Hogwarts, pero es francamente admirable. Cuando no está fastidiando al guardián se la pasa entre los cazadores y de alguna manera sigue estando al pendiente de la snitch. Es fabuloso- George parecía realmente sumido en una ensoñación de admiración y emoción que Harry no comprendía pero que ciertamente le parecía graciosa.</p><p>George Weasley y Harry Potter atendiendo emocionadamente un partido de quidditch de los Chudley Cannons para mirar el juego de Draco Malfoy. Parecía el chiste del milenio y, además, por ser el chiste el milenio (y seguramente sobre todo por el asunto de ser Harry Potter) ya podía ver la portada en el periódico del día siguiente.</p><p>Era la principal razón por la cual evitaba los eventos sociales, pero habría sido descortés seguir "rechazando" las entradas que Malfoy le enviaba. Lo cierto es, que podía engañar a todo el mundo diciendo que simplemente estaba ahí para disfrutar de su deporte favorito junto con su buen amigo George. Pero una parte de él se moría por ver jugar a Malfoy y Harry no estaba seguro de que fuese su parte innatamente curiosa.</p><p>El partido comenzó más rápido de lo que había esperado. La multitud se alzó en vitoreos y gritos, desde la platea Harry podía ver las grandes pancartas con la imagen de Malfoy y otras con un gran "Weasley forever". El que más le sorprendió fue un grandísimo cartel de "Malfoy, may I slither in you?" un furioso sonrojo le invadió al verlo y no pudo quitárselo de encima por los siguientes cinco minutos.</p><p>Parkinson y Zabinni aparecieron en la platea momentos antes de que la snitch fuese liberada dando comienzo oficial a la partida.</p><p>-Oh Harry, has venido- dijo la chica al verlo -Blaise no tenía ninguna fe, ahora tendrás que pagarme mis 20 galeones querido- la sonrisa lobuna de la chica contrastó con la expresión hastiada de Zabinni que solo atinó a darle a Harry y George un cordial asentimiento de cabeza.</p><p>A Harry no le importó en lo más mínimo su falta de ánimo para entablar conversación y George estaba demasiado ensimismado en ver a los jugadores sobrevolando el campo de juego.</p><p>Cuando el partido llevaba diez minutos Harry estaba convencido de que George se había quedado corto con su descripción sobre el juego de Malfoy. Generalmente, un buscador se quedaba en una posición alta, mientras se desarrollaba la mayor parte del juego, protegido de las bludger y con una buena posición para divisar la snitch.</p><p>Pero claro, no Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Draco se la pasaba en el juego bajo, paseándose entre los cazadores del grupo contrario, asustándoles con su vuelo que era digno de un gryffindor completamente fuera de sus cabales. Boca abajo, costado a costado, sobrevolándolos de manera tal que sus rodillas casi tocaban la cabeza del jugador, jugando al limite de la legalidad y la falta. Malfoy era un acosador hostigante y no permitía que nadie más que su equipo hiciera el trabajo adecuadamente. Esa estrategia, que solo un buscador con demasiada capacidad de vuelo era capaz de llevar a cabo, seguramente le permitía a su equipo anotar muchos puntos en un juego normal.</p><p>Pero este no era un juego normal, en este juego estaba metida Ginny Weasley y ella estaba tan loca como Malfoy al momento de volar. Así que pasados diez minutos Draco y Ginny se habían enfrascado en lo que parecía más un show de acrobacias aéreas que quidditch propiamente tal.</p><p>El puntaje iba a 80-50 a favor de las arpías cuando Harry pudo distinguir la snitch volando al otro del campo. No fue el único en divisarla, la guardiana de las arpías sonó la alarma para Ginny y ambos buscadores se lanzaron de lleno a la persecución de la pequeña esfera dorada. Ginny era rápida y escurridiza, pero Draco también era rápido y evadía la bludger como si tuviese ojos en la espalda.</p><p>Verlo volar era casi <em>sensual</em>, sobre todo con esos cabellos platinados, algo más largos de lo solía llevarlo en Hogwarts, ondeando con el viento, escapando de la pequeña coleta que llevaba.</p><p> Hubo un punto particularmente emocionante en la que ninguna persona dentro del estadio pudo respirar, incluso el juego bajo pareció congelarse por un instante.</p><p>La snitch había asendido en un movimiento ondulante por la mitad del campo y tanto Ginny como Draco la habían seguido en lo que pareció un espiral profundamente coordinado. Estaban muy cerca, ambos llevaban la mano derecha estirada, a punto de alcanzar la pelota. Entonces la snitch dio un giro abrupto y la multitud soltó un suspiro de asombro cuando Draco se dejó caer en picada para alcanzarla.</p><p>Incluso Ginny se quedó estática en el cielo mientras veía caer a Malfoy. Harry gritó un "¡Draco!" que nadie más pareció escuchar y dos segundos después la escoba volaba a manos de Malfoy por un <em>accio</em> no verbal. Se montó en la escoba nuevamente y en un pestañeo volaba en círculos sobre las gradas luciendo gloriosamente la snitch entre sus dedos.</p><p>-Te lo dije, está loco- comentó George aplaudiendo con la multitud una vez el asombro había dado paso a la emoción.</p><p>-Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea-  refunfuñó Pansy a su lado-, que espere a que su madre oiga de esto.</p><p>Diez minutos después cuando todos comenzaban a hacer abandono del lugar, Harry se disculpó con George con la excusa de que debía al menos agradecerle a Malfoy por la entrada y le prometió encontrarse con él y los demás en el caldero chorreante más tarde.</p><p>No tenía un mapa del merodeador para el estadio de quidditch de Chudley, pero tenía su capa de invisibilidad y eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba.</p><p>...................................................................</p><p>Treinta minutos esperó y todos los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons habían salido del camerino vitoreando canciones, listos para firmar autógrafos y lucirse ante la prensa. Todos menos el buscador del equipo. Harry estuvo tan frustrado que no se contuvo cuando uno de los jugadores, algo distraído, mantuvo la puerta de los camerinos abierta más tiempo del necesario, dándole la oportunidad a él de escabullirse dentro. Estuvo dando vueltas por el lugar un poco perdido hasta que sintió el suave sonido de una voz entonando lo que parecía ser el último hit de las brujas de MacBeth.</p><p>Antes de que se diera cuenta lo único se lo separaba de espiar a Draco Malfoy duchándose era la pared que llevaba a las duchas y Harry se encontró a si mismo francamente emocionado con esa posibilidad. </p><p>Tenía la capa de invisibilidad y era lo suficientemente sigiloso, podía hacerlo y nadie lo descubriría. La visión de Hermione sermoneándolo por ser un pervertido descarado fue lo que lo contuvo. Decidió sacarse la capa y sentarse a esperar que Malfoy saliera de la ducha.</p><p>No estaba preparado cuando un cuerpo delgado, níveo y bien formado apareció cubierto únicamente por una toalla blanca en la cadera dejando ver la maravillosa V que demarcaba el nacimiento de sus piernas y que combinaba perfectamente con el cabello platinado barrido sobre sus hombros, escurriendo agua sobre su pecho y apegándose levemente sobre su cuello. Harry había olvidado lo bien que esculpía el cuerpo el quidditch. El quiddich profesional lo hacía aún mejor por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.</p><p>-¡¿Potter?!- exclamó Draco con sorpresa buscando más con lo que cubrirse. Harry se sintió repentinamente avergonzado de si mismo y se volteo para no ver.</p><p>-¡Lo siento!- gritó con más fuerza de la necesaria -. Es solo, yo, tú, entrada- balbuceó de forma incoherente. Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente y tomarse un par de segundos en acompasar su respiración para poder hablar de forma algo más natural -Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, solo quería agradecerte por la entrada y felicitarte por el juego de hoy, estuviste increíble.</p><p>-No me incomodas, solo me sorprendiste- comentó Draco posando una mano en su hombro -. Relájate Potter, no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes.</p><p>Harry suspiro al sentir que le quitaban un peso de encima y se dio vuelta para sorprenderse con la visión de un Draco que apenas lucía un pantalón sobre su cuerpo. Negro, algo ajustado en los muslos, perfectamente entallado hacia sus pantorillas. Sueltos a la altura de esos pies que parecían flotar sobre el suelo enlozado del camerino.</p><p>-¿Por qué te duchas solo si no te incomoda?- preguntó sintiendo que no podía mantenerse callado.</p><p>-Alguno de mis compañeros no han visto <em>esto</em> antes- respondió alzando su brazo izquierdo, donde destacaba la marca tenebrosa -y tampoco saben sobre <em>estas</em>- en ese momento Harry vislumbró las suaves cicatrices, casi plateadas, que recorrían el pecho de Draco. Tragó dolorosamente duro cuando recordó de dónde provenían.</p><p>-Lo siento- susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Draco le dio una sonrisa ladina que no tenía nada de burlesco.</p><p>-Son sólo cicatrices Potter. De hecho han llegado a agradarme, son un recordatorio permanente.</p><p>-¿De que no soy tan Santo como todos me creen?</p><p>-También eso- asintió Draco divertido mientras se calzaba una elegante camisa verde esmeralda -pero realmente son un recordatorio de que estoy vivo, de que sobreviví a la peor guerra que el mundo mágico haya visto y por sobre todo, me recuerda que siempre tengo opciones y que debo saber decidir. De seguro tu también tienes algo que te hace sentir así.</p><p>-De hecho, cuando era niño me gustaba bastante mi cicatriz- respondió palpando suavemente aquella sección de su rostro -. Las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo, ya no era entretenido llevar un recordatorio permanente el asesinato de mis padres en el rostro. Pero se a lo que te refieres, Hermione no entiende mi afición por los tatuajes.</p><p>-¿Tienes tatuajes?- preguntó Draco realmente interesado -pensé que eran rumores de pasillo.</p><p>-¿Lo del hipogrifo en el pecho? Si, eso es un rumor, también el colacuerno. Me da no-se-qué la idea de llevar un dragón en el cuerpo. Pero tengo un ciervo en la espalda por mi padre, lirios en el hombro izquierdo por mi madre y un perro en mi pantorrilla derecha por Sirius.</p><p>-Todo un junkie de la tinta mágica por lo que veo. Tendrás que dejarme verlos algún día- Harry alzó una ceja con interés -Tómalo como pago por irrumpir en los camerinos <em>privados</em>.</p><p>-Como sea. Los hice al estilo muggle, tatuarse con magia es trampa. Es como leer el final de un libro antes de comenzarlo- Harry se revolvió el cabello un tanto incómodo.</p><p>No era ese incómodo malo, era esa excitación, esa ansiedad, esa emoción que lo invadía antes de los partidos en Hogwarts, antes de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños o cuando se enfrentaba a un caso particularmente difícil en el trabajo.</p><p>-Con mayor razón, tendrás que dejarme verlos- lo que si le ponía la piel de gallina era saber que esa excitación se debía a que Draco comenzaba a tener ese tono sugerente en sus palabras, esa actitud que gritaba coqueteo y Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello.</p><p>-Si logras ganar la copa este año, te dejare verlos- propuso en un arranque de valentía.</p><p>-No, no, no. La liga no terminará hasta finales de Abril y la curiosidad me apremia- contestó batiendo su varita para reunir todas sus cosas ordenadamente dentro de un bolso deportivo -Vamos a dejar el final de la copa para alguna apuesta más interesante.</p><p>-¿Entonces?- preguntó Harry aún con el valor acumulado en el pecho.</p><p>-Vamos a por unos tragos, te apuesto a que te emborrachas con un vaso de whisky de fuego del bar local.</p><p>-¿Qué gano?- cuestionó siguiéndole los pasos a Malfoy con entusiasmo.</p><p>-Mi respeto- devolvió Draco con una sonrisa juguetona.</p><p>-¿y si pierdo asumo que debo mostrarte los tatuajes?</p><p>-Quien habría imaginado que eras tan inteligente Potter.</p><p>Finalmente, a Harry le había tomado tres vasos de whisky de fuego para ponerse en un estado de felicidad animosa que Draco catalogó como "ebriedad". Aunque había perdido la apuesta, Harry le mostró el tatuaje en su hombro como premio de consolación. </p><p>El sermón de Ron de "por qué nos abandonaste en el caldero chorreante" Harry apenas lo recordó.</p><p>....................................................................</p><p>Luego de aquella vez comenzaron a tener cada vez más encuentros, aprovechando el receso de la temporada de quiddich y el descanso que Hermione había impuesto sobre Harry.</p><p>Draco descubrió el tatuaje del ciervo hacia año nuevo, cuando hecho un manojo de nerviosismo Harry le pidió ser su cita en la fiesta de Gringotts, solo como amigos claro. Había aceptado y tuvo la oportunidad de ver la tinta en la espalda acanelada en forma de trueque por una lección de baile que Harry necesitaba desesperadamente antes de la fiesta.</p><p>Se había detenido a analizar cada uno de los detalles el ciervo que cubría toda la espalda alta de Harry, había delineado cada una de sus líneas con sus dedos, disfrutando del suave relieve que marcaba la imagen estampada sobre la carne que no tenía demasiado que envidiarle a los músculos que el propio Draco lucía.</p><p>Al principio, los convivientes de Harry fueron bastante reticentes sobre su incipiente amistad. Longbottom parecía particularmente molesto cada vez que Draco ponía pie en Grimmauld Place o en una de sus reuniones en el caldero chorreante. Lo entendía, después de todo, lo había molestado incluso más que a Harry en el colegio.</p><p>Ronald dio algo de pelea el primer mes, se aflojó cuando Draco le invitó a la fiesta de invierno de los Chudley donde estarían los jugadores históricos más icónicos. También ayudó que Draco fuese particularmente bueno en el ajedrez mágico, aunque Ron seguía ganando las partidas.</p><p>Ginevra cayó rendida casi de inmediato, cuando Draco le facilitó una receta personal de crema de manos para los cayos que sacaba la escoba. Desde entonces la pelirroja había descubierto en Draco una fuente interminable de conversaciones y el sentimiento era mutuo. La comadreja menor no solo compartía con él profesión, lo que hacía de la charla algo casi natural, sino que además compartían un cierto espíritu travieso.</p><p>Hermione cedió al darse cuenta de que Harry parecía más feliz que nunca cuando Draco estaba cerca, aunque claramente Draco nunca lo supo. Atribuyó su buena actitud simplemente a que Granger siempre había sido la más aterrizada de todo el grupo.</p><p>De aquella manera, hacia Marzo se había vuelto costumbre ver a Draco Malfoy junto a Harry Potter, ya fuese por helados en la nueva tienda de Florean Fortescue o paseando en el parque con Teddy. Ya era algo tan cotidiano, que incluso Skeeter se había cansado de escribir sobre ellos.</p><p>Y no solo eso, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni también se habían fundido lentamente en el grupo. A veces, para Draco seguía siendo una imagen bizarra, todos ellos mezclados embriagándose en algún pub de mala muerte que Blaise, Seamus o Dean habían descubierto.</p><p>Fue casi a principios de Marzo, en uno de aquellos clubes de mala muerte, en uno muggle para empeorarlo todo, que Draco descubrió el tercer tatuaje de Potter. </p><p>En verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente que fuese un club muggle había sido una gran ventaja. Ahí no eran el salvador del mundo mágico, ni el nuevo mesías del quidditch británico, lo que significaba que no habían miradas curiosas, ni reporteros. </p><p>Nisiquiera eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. En ese antro oscuro y apestoso a cigarro eran un moreno que no se atrevía a bailar y un rubio que había tomado demasiados chupitos de alcohol muggle.</p><p>No supo si fue Pansy o Granger, quizás habían sido ambas en una especie complot femenino. Como fuese, a la mañana siguiente Draco había tenido ganas de montarles un altar a pesar de que traía una resaca de los mil demonios.</p><p>Habían sido arrastrados a la pista de baile y de un momento a otro se habían encontrado frente a frente, no era la primera vez que bailaban. Draco se había pasado una tarde completa dándole a Harry lecciones de baile, pero de bailes de salón, de esos bailes que tenías que lucir cuando estabas obligado a pedirle una pieza a alguna alta comisionada del ministerio o algo así.</p><p>Este baile involucraba mucha más cercanía, este baile involucraba un sudor pegajoso recorriendo su pecho, una combinación exótica de luz y oscuridad, un movimiento serpenteante entre cuerpos ajenos que habrían escandalizado a sus padres, no que Draco hubiese pensado demasiado en ellos esa noche. </p><p>Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ese baile involucraba los ojos brillantes de Harry que refulgían incluso en la más rojiza de las oscuridades.</p><p>-Esto es raro- dijo Harry cuando se encontraron frente a frente sin sus amigas en ningún lado donde pudiesen divisarlas.</p><p>-Solo sigue la música Potter, no tiene ciencia- respondió Draco sobre la fuerte música de fondo. Demostrando más seguridad de la que tenía en ese momento.</p><p>-¿Vas a sermonearme si te piso como la última vez?- exclamó Harry acercándose a su oído para que pudiese oírlo con claridad. El aliento en su cuello liberó un temblor en su cuerpo que no lo abandonó por un largo rato.</p><p>-Voy a hacer algo peor que sermonearte si me pisas como la ultima vez Harry- había respondido entonces, sorprendido de su propio descaro.</p><p>Solía pasarle aquello, solo Potter lograba sacar ese lado pícaro de Draco que había sido reprimido por años de educación estricta sobre etiqueta.</p><p>Harry no le pisó ni un poco esa noche y bailaron naturalmente, de la forma que nacía desde el instinto de sus cuerpos. Draco no tardó mucho en sentirse duro. Poco después, descubrió con una buena cuota de satisfacción, que Harry estaba igual, o peor.</p><p>Su primer beso fue como su rivalidad infantil. Intoxicante, embriagador, desafiante, todo menos aburrido. Sus labios eran una lucha por el control, sus lenguas se enfrentaban provocándoles cosquillas y temblores que bajaban como señal eléctrica directamente a sus entrepiernas. El labio inferior de Harry era particularmente suave, blando y susceptible a pequeñas mordidas.</p><p>Esa noche, se dirigieron a los baños del local y tuvieron que cerrar la puerta del cubículo. No follaron esa vez, porque Draco se sentía, si no borracho, algo ebrio y tampoco deseaba que Harry fuese un acostón en un antro. Pero había sido la paja de su vida, eso si lo concedía.</p><p>Las manos de Harry, rudas y algo ásperas parecían hechas para la labor. Le habían rodeado con fuerza desde el inicio, jalando aquí y allá. Ejerciendo la presión justa sobre sus testículos que le hacía querer llorar de placer. </p><p>Por suerte, Harry no estaba tan ebrio como para olvidar poner un <em>muffliato</em> sobre ellos. Eso había sido genial porque Draco se había sentido con toda la capacidad de gemir el nombre de Harry una y otra vez entre sus besos desesperados. El elegido le estaba dando la mejor paja del mundo y la voz de Draco sentía que el mundo necesitaba saberlo.</p><p>Cuando terminó, el muy descarado de Potter tuvo la picardía de lamerse la mano frente a él. Eso había sido todo, todo lo que Draco necesitó para determinar que de ese lugar no salía sin degustar él también el sabor de Harry. </p><p>Con una fuerza que no sabía que podía tener después de tremendo orgasmo, empujó a Harry sobre la pared del cubículo y con un ágil movimiento, muy digno de mención dado su estado de alcoholismo, le bajó los pantalones hasta el tobillo. Ahí pudo distinguir el rostro casi lobuno del perro negro en la pantorrilla derecha. No se tomó tanto tiempo para examinarlo como con el ciervo, pero se prometió a si mismo que lo haría la próxima vez. </p><p>Harry era una delicia, era adictivo y sería su total y absoluta perdición. Lo supo en el momento en que puso sus labios sobre él. </p><p>Draco había estado con hombres antes, pero jamás se había "rebajado" a dar una mamada. Ahora no sabía si era Harry o el acto en si mismo, pero no comprendía como había vivido sin aquello en su vida. Era glorioso, el peso sobre su lengua, la presión en sus labios, los candentes toques en su garganta, pero por sobre todo, el sonido excitante de su nombre en la voz de Harry. El temblor que recorría esas perfectas piernas acaneladas, la visión de Potter buscando apoyo en las lisas paredes de aquel baño.</p><p>Se corrió en su boca y Draco se juró a si mismo que no permitiría a nadie más tener aquel placer en su vida. Harry Potter quedaba marcado desde esa noche en adelante como propiedad de Draco Malfoy. Era un punto que no estaba sujeto a ningún tipo de discusión. </p><p>........................................................................</p><p>Cuando Abril llegó Harry ya había vuelto al trabajo y Draco estaba casi todo el tiempo en los entrenamientos para el final de la temporada. Se veían poco, pero sacaban lo mejor de sus momentos compartidos. El mundo muggle era su lugar favorito, los cines sobre todo, las películas eran geniales y poder darse el lote con Harry lo hacía aún mejor.</p><p>-¿Qué vamos a apostar para el final de la liga?- preguntó Harry con emoción un día mientras preparaba el desayuno, altamente proteico por orden del entrenador de Draco, algo de lo que Ginny también sacaba ventaja.</p><p>-Mh... veamos, si yo gano serás mi novio oficialmente- reclamó Draco con una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió el gesto con un brillo travieso en los ojos.</p><p>-¿y si yo gano?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia.</p><p>-Seré tu novio- respondió Draco con naturalidad.</p><p>-No pueden hacer una apuesta tan deplorable para el final de la liga, ya son en la práctica novios- reclamó Ginny tragando sus huevos con tocino -Las arpías no quedamos en tercer lugar para que ustedes hagan una apuesta tan aburrida- se quejó en un balbuceo apenas entendible.</p><p>-Me refiero a con prensa y todo, si yo gano Harry da la noticia. Ya sabes, exclusiva en <em>el profeta</em> y el grandísimo honor de decírselo en persona a Lucius Malfoy. Si pierdo, me toca a mi- aclaró el rubio.</p><p>-Estoy con Ginny, es aburrido si de todas formas acabarán haciéndolo en un par de meses- secundó Ron.</p><p>-La apuesta me parece justa- acordó Harry.</p><p>-Pues yo la subo- intervino Neville hablando por primera vez con tono amigable hacia Draco.</p><p>-¿Cuál es tu oferta Neville?- cuestionó Harry con interés.</p><p>-Si los Chudley pierden, Draco se tatúa el escudo de Gryffindor- Malfoy casi escupió su café con aquella proposición.</p><p>-Ni lo sueñes- respondió apenas estuvo recuperado el espasmo.</p><p>-Espera, espera. La idea de Neville suena interesante- intervino Harry con ojos oscuros.</p><p>-No voy a tatuarme esa porquería. Con un mal tatuaje me basta. </p><p>-¿Con que piensas que vas a perder Draco? Te comprendo, los Wasp tienen un juego formidable esta temporada- le tentó Ginny, Malfoy respondió fulminándola con la mirada.</p><p>-Te tomo la apuesta Neville, si los Chudley ganan me tatuaré un dragón- sentenció Harry.</p><p>-¡No es justo! ¡Él no pierde nada con la apuesta!- reclamó Draco exaltado.</p><p>-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas cariño?- Draco volvió a sentarse un tanto derretido por el apelativo que Harry había decidido usar. Los presentes decidieron tomar aquello como una afirmación.</p><p>-Bien, si los Chudley ganan, Harry se tatúa un dragón y yo pido la mano de Ginny- la chica a su lado se congeló antes de darle un golpe, no tan suave, en el costado.</p><p>-¿Vas a qué? ¡NO! No vas a casarte con mi hermana pequeña ¡tiene 20 años y una carrera brillante por delante!- rugió Ron enfurecido.</p><p>Draco hizo las matemáticas bastante rápido. Ron era buen amigo de Neville y Ginevra tenía otros cuatro hermanos mayores, sin contar a la matriarca de la familia.</p><p>-Es un trato Longbottom- respondió con entusiasmo antes de que Neville se pudiese retractar. </p><p>Ese año, la final fue disputada en un partido de siete horas. Harry le dijo a Draco que no tenía por qué ser un tatuaje de Gryffindor gigante, quizás uno pequeño, quizás ni siquiera tenía que ser el escudo per sé, podían aceptar un león de un diseño que fuese de su agrado.</p><p>Draco tuvo que hacerlo, porque un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra. Cuando dio la exclusiva a <em>El quisquilloso</em> sobre su relación con el niño dorado, bajo la camisa llevaba un bello león en su costado izquierdo, sobre las costillas. </p><p>No se sintió tan miserable cuando a mediados de Junio Ginny obligó a Neville a que pidiera su mano. El espectáculo en la madriguera había sido fabuloso.</p><p>El verano fue calmo y cuando Draco no entrenaba aprovechaba de recorrer el mundo con su novio rompemaldiciones. La vida era buena, cerca de Halloween Draco se mudó  a Grimmauld Place. Para la navidad de ese año, Skeeter había escrito sobre rumores de matrimonio entre la pareja más jugosa del mundo mágico.</p><p>No era cierto, pero ni Harry ni Draco lo veían como algo necesariamente lejano. De hecho, habían hablado  sobre un futuro con una pequeña casa, quizás cerca de Wiltshire, Godric's Hollow no quedaba muy lejos tampoco. Una casa donde pudiesen llevar a Teddy cada fin de semana. Donde pudiesen enseñarle a jugar quidditch, hornear tartas de melaza o hacer sus primeras pociones.</p><p>La siguiente temporada, Draco jugaba la final contra las arpías.</p><p>Ese año, la apuesta fue similar. El tatuaje de Draco involucraba un hurón saltarín, el de Harry seguía siendo un dragón y Neville se atrevió a apostar un tatuaje de "Slytherin rules".</p><p>El partido implicó que Draco se quebrara una clavícula por una maniobra demasiado peligrosa y un puñetazo de parte de Harry por atreverse a hacer tal tontería. Pero el marcador había estado 240-60 a favor de los Chudley haciendo que el dolor valiera la pena. </p><p>Draco no pudo saborear su victoria demasiado. Neville había llegado a casa con un tatuaje en su muslo que sí decía "Slytherin rules", pero lucía la espada de gryffindor atravesando a una serpiente (que  bajo cualquier concepto solo podía ser Nagini). El tatuaje de Harry si lo disfrutó, aunque de una forma mucho más secreta.</p><p>Draconis brilló en el pecho de Harry Potter, hasta el día en que la muerte lo abrigó entre sus brazos, como a un viejo amigo. </p><p>Draco pensó que aquel día en la trastienda había sido una simple casualidad. Harry siempre estuvo convencido de que había sido su destino. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Nox</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>